Esclavitud
by Rose Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Summary: Siempre fue una esclava de todo. Ideales, poder, la sangre...siempre lo supo. Pero cómo simplemente podía resistírsele?
1. Esclavitud

_**Esclavitud**_

No puede siquiera mirarlo a los ojos. Agacha la vista tan voluntaria como involuntariamente, sin entender aún lo que se lo impide.

Si, mi Señor.

Al darse la vuelta lo comprende. Siempre lo ve de espaldas, frío, imponente, omnipotente, emanando poder. Nunca ha podido negarse ese placer, el admirarle, el contemplarle frente a ella.

Ahora retírate.

Sí, mi Señor.

"Mi Señor", siempre lo será y siempre lo fue para ella, lo siente, lo vive, lo ve. Nunca ha comprendido por qué no lo supo desde que tenía conciencia: por qué no dijo su nombre apenas pudo hablar; sospecha que sí.

Se levanta con las rodillas doloridas por el apoyo y el cansancio de tener que quedarse tanto de rodillas ante Él. Es un deleite, un éxtasis que adora y acaricia cada noche en la que no puede dormir.

"Mi Señor", las palabras hacen eco en su mente más que en la lúgubre y oscura sala en la que fueron pronunciadas; suena a …sumisión, servidumbre, humillación, debilidad, veneración y…suena a esclavitud.

Sonrie mientras siente que la fina capa de terciopelo negro cosquillea sus tobillos al volverse hacia la salida. Esclavitud; es una esclava, siempre lo ha sido, pero no con la clase de esclavitud que encadena y retiene en contra de la voluntad, es la clase de esclavitud por la que se entrega completamente y por la que está dispuesta a dar la vida.

"Esclavitud", piensa de nuevo y sonrie con esa sonrisa oscura; ella diría "Placer".

Es es una esclava para Él, dispuesta a obedecerlo en todo; es una esclava de sus pedidos y sus deseos, y se siente tan esclava como se siente noble para todos los demás; una ambivalencia, esclava y noble.

Suspira caminando, sintiéndose satisfecha de ser esclava.

No hay mejor que ser la esclava del Poder.


	2. Daga

**Nota de Rose: **No estoy segura….este fic está terminado? No tengo idea de cuándo lo escribí, pero a ver…espero que les guste de todas formas. Es de Bellatrix (hace tiempo que no escribo sobre ella), pequeños Drabbles..fics, etc.

Disclaimer: Todo el mundo Pottérico de Rowling, claro…solamente los argumentos son nuestros. Por Merlìn, gracias..!

**Daga**

La empujó con fuerza, sin sentirlo, sin disfrutarlo siquiera como solía hacerlo normalmente.

Se estampó contra la pared sin oponer la menor resistencia, aunque pudo ver el espíritu protestando dentro de ella, rebelde y temeroso a la vez. La tentación de tortura despertó en aquel mismo instante.

Pero no había espacio para obedecerla, al menos esta vez.

También sintió repentinamente el miedo, más agresivo, casi humano, carcomiendo su voluntad mientras roía su mente nublada por la histeria del pensamiento reflexivo agresivamente en la pérdida. Pérdida en el ayer.

¡Habla!- exigió tratando de controlarse, pues de no ser así supo que ya la habría matado- ¡Hablá! ¡¿Dónde obtuviste esa espada?!

Apretó los labios sobre ella arremangándose en la pared de atrás, palpando la varita ausente que trataba de alcanzar del bolsillo de sus pantalones. La miró con odio y arremetió contra ella arrastrándola de una vez de los cabellos. Se arrodilló comenzando a sollozar a pesar de no oponer resistencia. Estaba débil.

No hablaría. Sus castaños ojos se lo decían y la ropa sucia, andrajosa y el olor a tierra y hojas de meses atrás de lo dijeron. No hablaría, pero tendría que lograr que si lo hiciera.

¿Cómo es que lo lograría?

Sintió al punzante dolor casi invisible, ya, del cinto oprimiendo el muslo al solo movimiento, como una respuesta.

Y sacó la daga.

La Sangre Sucia no pudo dejar de abrir los ojos con horror cuando se inclinó para cogerlo con suavidad, con delicadeza extrema. Siempre había sido su favorita.

¿Vas a decir algo, ahora?

Dudó un momento, pudo verlo y rió complacida cuando lo hizo y mucho más cuando sacudió la cabeza fervientemente en una negativa cargada de pesar. Había sentido aquella sensación pocas veces y recordó, un tiempo lejano, y cercano a la década antes de Azkabán, a una chica de cabellos rubios haciendo lo mismo.

Y supo lo que tenía que hacer.

La tumbó en el suelo arrastrándola nuevamente. Ya no gritaba. Dejó que gimiera de dolor al dejarla en el medio del suelo reflejandose en él. Y se inclinó sobre ella.

Cortó con violencia la manga arrancando su resistencia y descubriendo ante sí lo que deseaba, y perdiéndose a la vez.

El antebrazo izquierdo.

Se inclinó cuando estuvo frente a él, a pesar de que nunca lo hubo hecho ante nadie. Sus ojos bastaron para ordenárselo, eso, y la grandeza que ahora, después de todo, representaba.

Dibujó primero el boceto, tan delicado como la primera vez.

_Bellatrix sintió el dolor de la punta perforando la piel intacta de porcelana. Cortando y marcando a la vez._

Hermione sintió el dolor de la punta perforando la piel, sucia y con aroma a la tierra del lugar en el cual se habían escondido por meses.

Lo disfrutó.

Lo aborreció.

Los gemidos y gritos no servirían de nada en el salón vacío.

Gritó cuando todo hubo pasado. Cuando la daga había destrozado más que hecho. Cuando hubo cortado las venas y había cortado también algunos ligamentos inmovilizando el brazo.

Ahora tienes una marca- dijo la voz satisfecha después de terminar.- una marca de vida.

No pudo evitar sentir el temor ante del deseo de mirar y admirar todo lo que había hecho. Temblaba, pero casi no estaba conciente del todo para sentirlo. Ladeó el rostro para admirar lo que siempre estaría ahí.

De ahora en adelante.

Una marca de por vida.

"Sangre Sucia"

Y Bellatrix simplemente alcanzó a disfrutar el terror del rostro que siempre había esperado.

Mientras la Marca que demostraba el más puro Linaje, la mayor pureza, ardía en una carcajada de furia y fervor enloquecido.

La Marca Tenebrosa.


End file.
